Stick horses have been popular toys with children for many years. Stick horses essentially comprises a wooden stick with a plush horse head attached to one end. The idea behind the stick horse is that children place the wooden stick portion between their legs and ‘pretend’ to ride the horse.
Although the stick horse was a popular toy for many years, it is also a very outdated toy. Due to the fact that horses have been replaced as a means of transportation in modem society with automobiles, motorcycles, bus and planes, to name a few, the viability of a toy horse is diminished. With the modernization of transportation, children are more likely to gravitate to modem vehicles as playthings.
Although there exist toy cars and the like, there are presently no commercially available simple toys which allow children to ‘pretend’ to drive or pilot modem vehicles, such as cars, trucks, and airplanes. Thus, there is presently a need for toy which simulates this experience for children.